New Beginnings
by Saphire-flames93
Summary: Starts of with how Addison and Derek meet in medschool and continues from there; how they met Richard, Naomi and Sam along with sheads some light on their marriage before their divorce, so on and so fourth. Sorry, I know i am not very good at summaries, but, please give this a try! I garuntee it is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: New story! Read and tell me what you thought! **

The Captain and Bizzy had driven her to the airport themselves, under normal circomstances they would've asked one of their drivers to drive her wherever she wanted to go, but not today; she had immediately rolled her window down the minute they left their property, drowining out the noise of her mother complaining in the front seat.

"Addison." Bizzy said as they stood in front of her terminal, they had insisted that she take their private jet to New York because a Montgomery never travels on public transportation, "Charlie will be waiting for you when you land, you will stay at the Mansion in New York; it is fully stalked and all of your maids are there."

"Don't worry," Addison said, "I'll be fine, and I'll call when I land."

"Remember, Addison, you are a Montgomery." The Captain reminded her-for the hundredth time today-Addison sighed, "Yes, Captain, I am aware."

That was the last time she saw her parents, or Connecticut, before she got on her plane and left; she was quite excited to return to New York, the last time she had been there was when they had taken a vacation as a family, which didn't happen very often, she had been enrolled in a public school in New York for the remainder of the school year. However, something about Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery changed since she was last here; she was not an overweight, braces wearing geek, no. She was the new and improved 'hot' Addison who wore a black mini skirt and a shirt that showed enough cleavage and still leave guys wondering.

Her goal was now simple, it was to get through MED school, and she wasn't about to let anybody. ANYBODY. Tell her otherwise.

They sat on a bench at the front of a building underneath a tree, he was staring at her back, at her ass as she walked by them in her black mini skirt, her legs long enough that they went on for miles. You could hear the clacking of her stilettos on the pavement as she walked towards the entrance; "Fuck yeah." He said, watching her walk.

"She's hot, isn't she?" Marks said, sitting down next to Derek who didn't acknowledge him.

"Yeah." Derek said now turning to his best friend, "Who is that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to get messed up in _her_ drama."

"What do you mean?"

"You honestly have no idea who that is?" Mark asked Derek dumbfounded, "That is Addison Montgomery. Her father is nicknamed "The Captain" and is a huge doctor as well who teaches medicine at some University. Her mother, Bizzy Forbes Montgomery, was pretty much never in her life and is still a big influence in the medical field; her brother, Archer Forbes Montgomery, is a world-class Neurologist and a successful author." Mark explained to Derek, "I'm pretty sure she is like the richest person in New York at the moment."

"Wow, Mark, I didn't think you had it in you." Derek teased him as they got up and walked towards the building.

"Have what?"

"I didn't think you were able to know so much about a girl and haven't slept with her." Derek winked at him just to receive a slap on the arm. Addison sat at her desk and kept her head down when they walked into the room, she didn't think that anybody would be here from her old school she would attend when they travelled here, _especially_ not them!

Hell, did he just wink at her?

She could see some movement up at the front of the class room and looked up to see the teacher standing there getting ready to start the class; _here goes nothing._ The class was boring as hell, but, she promised herself that she would do this; she would become the double-board certified Neonatal surgeon that her mother always told her wouldn't be done.

Ever.

And she was going to prove her wrong.

She could feel somebody's eyes on her back as she continued to listen, once she had enough, she turned around and saw that guy staring at her from before. She had to admit that he _was_ kind of attractive, but so damn annoying, shooting him a warning glare she turned around again and continued to listen. Just a few minutes later, she could hear someone coughing non-stop in the back of the classroom, turning around again she shot him a death-glare telling him to 'back the hell off', turning back to the front she jumped when she saw the teacher standing in front of her.

"Ms. Montgomery, my desk after class please." He said in a low voice, "You too Mister Shepherd!"

Great.

She was going to be alone with _him_.

He was going to be trouble.

**Authors note: Okay, so, what did you think? I may write more chapters depending on how many people liked it. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey, sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life just got in the way! Please, enjoy! **

"Good morning, class," The teacher's booming voice echoed through the classroom as he approach the desk in the front, "My name is Richard Webber and I am the Chief of Surgery at Mount Sinai Hospital; the Dean asked me to come in today and teach you about some basic Emergency procedures that you will find you will use a lot when working in the medical field; first, before we get to the exercise, I am going to give you five minutes to get to know somebody in this room that you don't already know." He paused and smiled a little bit before continuing, "Remember, this relates to the exercise we are going to do shortly. GO!"

"Hi there, I'm Callie." A voice came from beside Addison causing her to jump, Addison laughed a little before turning to the dark-haired woman that now sat beside her, "I'm Addison."

"Okay, Addison, we are supposed to get to know each other." Callie smiled at her, "So, tell me about Addison."

_Okay, this is MED school, so the connection between what we are doing now and the exercise we are doing later has something to do with what we tell them..._Addison thought to herself before responding; "My full name is Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, I am twenty two years old, weigh one hundred and thirty two pounds which seems very light for somebody who is five foot ten, however, I have a small frame. I have Taphephobia which is the fear of being buried alive or of being in cemeteries, and I am deathly allergic to certain types of seafood, except shrimp, I really like shrimp." Addison paused and looked at Callie, "What about you?"

"My full name is Calliope Iphegenia Torres; I am twenty two, same as you, I weight about one hundred seventy pounds, I'm really not scared of anything and I am allergic to stupid people." Callie replied causing Addison to laugh, the two of them talked about random stuff going on in their lives until Richard blew a whistle grabbing everybody's attention; "I am going to hand out cards of situations to each and every one of you; you and your partner will take turns being the victims and you will have to figure out how to treat each other! Go!"

Addison looked down at the paper that she was handed, it read; _Victim had allergic reaction and is unresponsive, how do you treat the victim? What are they allergic to? _Following the teacher's instructions, they exchanged cards; "Okay, this is easy!" Callie exclaimed reading Addison's card, "I would give you a shot of Epinephrine and put you on oxygen until the reaction settles, and, if that didn't work I would give you injections; two Benadryl, another shot of epinephrine and one shot of steroids."

Addison read Callie's card; _the victim is overdosing on drugs and you aren't sure what they have taken, what do you do? _Addison sighed as she thought over the overdosing lesson that they had learned the other day; "I would take a look at the pills or injections that you took and try to identify the drug, assuming that you would have more on you considering that druggies never leave one place without extra for later, when I know what you took and considering how much you weigh, that would give me the correct amount for the antidote."

That is how the whole rest of the class went on that day; meeting new people and completing more scenarios. However, Addison was glad that she got the chance to meet some new people, she felt like her and Callie had really hit it off and that there was a good chance that they would become friends, she also met another woman in class that day; her name was Naomi, she wasn't sure how that was going to work considering that they had completely opposite personalities. But, none the less, she did like her. They were all sitting in the caferteria after lunch, Derek watched Addison interact with Callie at one of tables not too far away from where him and Mark were sitting; "That was the last time that I am _ever_ going to take advice from you." Derek said, not taking his gaze off of Addison.

"Come on, dude, it works all the time for me!" Mark said defensively, "Who knew that it wouldn't work on 'Golden boy' over there!"

"Act like a jerk, girls love it, she will be in your bed in no time." Derek mocked Mark, glaring at him before stealing a French fry just to get slapped away; "You can't be that mad at me, I was only trying to help."

"None the less, still not going to take advice from you again. That was the biggest mistake that I've made." Derek sighed, pushing the food around on his place, "maybe I should go apologize. Think she'll forgive me?"

"Have you seen her dude? She's gotten 'heartbreaker' written all over her, you can try, but I don't think that it will go well."

"I'm going to go for it." Derek said confidently as he stood up and walked over to where Addison and Callie were sitting, "Hello Callie, Addison."

"What do you want?" Addison growled at him, shooting him a dirty glare as she took a forkful of salad and shoved it into her mouth; "I just wanted to come and apologize for the way I acted yesterday, it was inappropriate and I am very sorry." He finished talking and watched as Addison stood up and turned to face him, he wasn't sure how she was feeling about his apology, but what happened next was very obvious; "You asshole!" She screeched and stabbed him in the leg with her fork before storming out of the cafeteria; "I will deal with you later." Callie growled as she ran after Addison.

"Told you." Mark said in his little kid 'I-told-you-so' voice before helping Derek take the fork out of his leg and stop the bleeding.

"Shut up."

Callie was actually quite surprised as to how fast Addison could run in those heels, seeing her enter the woman's bathroom, she followed her in; "Addison?" She called out as she entered the bathroom, she could hear Addison's sobs come from somewhere, she just couldn't put her finger on it; she saw on the of the bathroom stalls slowly open and she entered it seeing Addison slouched against the wall, heartbreaking sobs flooded the bathroom as she cried. Callie knew that she hadn't known Addison for long, but, one thing she did know was that it would take a lot to make her cry; "Come here." Callie said, crouching down beside Addison and taking her into her arms.

"He's such an asshole."

"Who, Derek? Whatever he did, Mark was probably the reason behind it, Mark is so much hotter when he doesn't say shit."

"I-I went to high school with them, Cal, they never noticed me. I was invisible. I was a fat, invisible geek with braces and it took for me to change into _this_ to get them to notice; I have been in love with Derek for years, but I wanted him to love _me_, I didn't want to have to change in order for him to notice me." Addison sniffled.

"Listen, I know his family and trust me, his is the golden boy; his is the closest thing to a gentleman anybody can find, but, you haven't really given him a chance to show you that. I've grown up with Derek, and yes, sometimes he can be an ass; but in the end he always comes through." Callie paused and pulled away enough to look into Addison's mascara-streaked-eyes, "He obviously likes you enough to try and make it right, and something tells me that he isn't done trying."

"Okay." Addison sighed, standing up and helping Callie up off of the floor, "Do you have make-up in your dorm that I can use?"

"Yeah, the key is on top of the doorframe."

"Thanks." Addison smiled, "Oh, and can you tell Derek to meet me in Central Park at nine thirty? Stab him again if he's late, got it?"

"Don't you worry; I will do worse than that." Callie shot her a mischievous smile as they exited the bathroom and went their separate ways, Callie passed on the message to Derek along with telling him that he ever dared to hurt Addison again, he would have to deal with her and she would go all Latino on his ass. Knowing for a fact that she was serious about that threat and wouldn't hesitate to follow through with it, he arrived at Central Park five minutes before the agreed time; he waited in his car until he saw Addison's Mercedes pull into the parking lot.

"You said you wanted to meet me here?" His voice echoed across the almost empty parking lot as she stepped out of her vehicle and approached him; "Listen up Shepherd, because I am only going to say this once, I am going to give you a once in a lifetime shot at being with me. And if you _dare_ to mess around again, I swear that I will end it faster than I started it. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, I'm not finished yet; also, kissing? Fine, sex? Absolutely not, I will be the judge of when we are ready to take that step, _if_ we will _ever_ be ready. Got it?" She said, closing the gap between them until they were face-to-face. "Are you sure you want to do this, Shepherd? Do you have _any_ idea as to who you are dealing with?"

"Trust me; I know _exactly_ who I'm dealing with." He replied with a cocky smirk before brushing his lips against hers, feeling no hesitation on her part he kissed her again, it was soft and slow; not pushing any boundaries that she wasn't ready to cross yet and still test the waters.

He couldn't believe it.

The time had come.

She was now his.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Chapter 3! Yipee! Please, enjoy.**

"Marry me." His voice echoed slightly in the silent dorm room, snapping her head up, she looked at him; she couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth as she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but complete love and dedication to her; "W-what?" She stumbled over his words, it had come as a complete shock to her, they had only been dating four months to the day; she couldn't believe what he was asking of her, she knew from the day that the day they started their relationship that he was her 'one-and-done' as she called it.

"Please, Addie, I know we have only been dating for four months now, but we have been through a lot together; and there is nobody else on the planet that I want to spend the rest of my life with, you, Addison, are it." He said, sitting up and turning to her, "I love you so much, I want the privilege of coming home to you every day; I want to have your children Addison, but most importantly, I want _you_."

Addison couldn't believe her ears; she couldn't believe the love and passion that she heard in his voice in that moment when he spoke, she wanted more than anything to say yes, but there was something in her head telling her to say know. Asking what her parents would think if they looked upon that moment. She continued to think as memories of what happened last night came flooding back to her; "_I cannot believe you, Derek!" Addison yelled at him as they stood in the middle of the hallway, they had just finished class and she was walking out of the building when he told her that he had asked his sisters to set another plate setting at the Christmas dinner because 'somebody special' would be joining their family tonight. _

"_Addison, Mark had already told them that I was dating someone and I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to introduce you to my family." Derek said, stepping closer to them causing her to step back, "Addison, please don't be mad at me." _

"_Stop 'Addison-ing' me!" She screamed, "And yes, fuck yes, I'm mad at you; we've been dating for four months Derek, four, how do you know they will even like me? I wear Gucci, Prada, Chanel, the minute I walk into your sister's house I will be labeled as the 'stuck-up-rich-girl' who only lives by her title that her parents gave her." She sighed, "I cannot do that, Derek, I am not just some rich girl who lives by her title; I worked hard to get into MED school, I hate my life and I will not live with the hatred that comes from having the Montgomery name...Not again." _

"_Addison," Derek sighed as he pulled her into his arms, he hated seeing her like this; so weak, vulnerable and exposed, "My mother and my sisters will love you, I've had to live with them for twenty three years and I know them better than they know themselves sometimes; they won't think of you as a 'stuck-up-rich-girl', they will see you as you. I will make sure of that." _

_Addison let out a little laugh as she snuggled closer to him and inhaled his scent; "Promise?" _

"_Promise." _

"Derek, I-I—"

"I know that you are meeting my family tonight, but, I would like to introduce you to them as my fiancée, not just as my girlfriend. I _want _to spend the rest of my life with you. Now, my question is whether or not you want to spend the rest of _your _life with me."

"Derek, listen, I want to say yes. More than anything in the _world_ I want to say yes; but I cannot."

"I knew it was as mistake." Derek sighed as he climbed out of bed and started to put on his pants; "Derek, you have to understand..."

"Understand what? You just turned me down; I think that I understand enough."

"My life is complicated; I worked very hard to get to where I am, growing up I was depressed; I was suicidal, I was a drug addict, I cut myself to the point where I almost died multiple times and I have scars to prove it. My life is a living hell, and, if I have learned something it is that if you marry somebody it is like marrying their family also." Addison paused as tears streamed down her face, "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Everything; I'm scared that if I agree to marry you that my parents will destroy your chances of being a surgeon, they have that kind of power, I am scared that they will scare you away by sharing stuff about my past. I'm scared that your family will hate me and that I won't be what they are expecting what so ever." She brought her knees up to her chest and sat there, looking down at her feet; "Oh, Addie." Derek sighed as he joined her on the bed, sitting beside her; he took her into his arms.

"Listen to me, Addison." Derek said softly as he continued to hold her, "Your parents can take away my future as a surgeon and I wouldn't care, they can kick me out of MED school, and I wouldn't give a shit. Your parents might be mean, vicious and intimidating but I will always stand up for you no matter what happens; so just say yes."

There was silence between them for a long while as they sat on Derek's bed in his dorm room, she couldn't believe what was happening, let alone what she was going to say, what he was asking her to be; he wanted he to be his wife, his future and his happiness all rolled into one.

She was going to be Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd.

"Yes." She whispered as Derek slid the ring onto her finger, when she saw the ring the first thing that crossed her mind was how he could afford it, they were in MED school after all and for him to buy a ring like that. Well, he would've had to put a down payment on it. He had told her that it was his grandmother's ring and his mother had given it to him to give to the right woman when the time came; he said that he didn't understand what his mother meant at the time but the moment that he laid eye on her, he knew that she was the right one. After leaving Derek's dorm, Addison went to Callie's room and knocked on the door; she knew that she would have to keep it from her for a while longer, no matter how close she was to Callie and Naomi, she couldn't tell them. Not yet.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can I change here? I am going out with Derek this evening and I won't have time to go home and get ready." Addison said nervously standing in the doorway, Callie's gaze was too much for her to handle and she knew it, but she had to keep it together, she wanted to tell Derek's family before she told her friends; if his family was anything like hers, if they told their friends before them, it would result in disaster.

"Why? Where are you going?" Callie questioned her with a smirk.

"Out," Addison rolled her eyes to sell that she wasn't trying to hide anything from her. "Can I please come in and get dressed?"

"Come on, Addison, its Christmas and I was just about to go out for dinner with Mark." Callie whined as Addison pushed her way into the room to come face to face with Naomi, "You're hiding something." Naomi said, glaring at Addison, "I am not hiding anything." She quickly defended herself as she discarded her jeans and her shirt, opening her bag she pulled out her black Gucci off the shoulder shift dress which she accessorized with her jaguar clutch, black leather t-strap heels and a black leather belt; putting on her outfit as quickly as she could, she asked Callie to help her as she put on her favorite necklace that tied to whole outfit together.

"Oh. My. God." Callie gasped as she looked at Addison's outfit, "Where did you get that dress and how much did it cost?"

"Trust me." Addison smiled, "You wouldn't be able to afford it."

"How much? Answer the question!" Naomi said, helping Addison by curling her hair so that they fell into loose ringlets on her back, "The whole outfit is from Gucci, all together including the jacket that I am going to wear, it cost almost seven grand all together."

"Holy shit!" Callie yelled, "And how exactly can _you_ afford it?"

"I'd rather not get into that." Addison sighed as she applied some of Callie's make up just to receive glares from the two roommates, "Okay, okay. It comes with being a Montgomery; Montgomery's never wear just _regular_ clothes, we always have to look our best. Montgomery's _never_ turn their back on anyone, especially those in needs and the 'Montgomery rule' that all of us follow under all circumstances is as follows; a Montgomery walks with pride in their step, a Montgomery never looks down on others, and, most importantly, a Montgomery never under any circumstances takes public transportation."

"Your parents sound...Um...Uptight." Naomi laughed.

"Yeah, you have no idea; wait until you have to meet them."

"Hells to the no, Addison, we are not meeting your parents!" Callie shot her a dirty look as Addison finished applying her lipstick and turned around; "Okay, how do I look?"

"Totes hot!" Callie said, standing up from where she was sitting on the bed, she investigated Addison closely before saying, "Why are you so dressed up? I'm certain that he won't want you in clothes this evening. Unless you are meeting the family, then in that case, OH GOD!"

"Yes! Okay? I'm meeting his family." Addison collapsed onto the bed, "They wanted Derek's 'special someone' to join them for Christmas dinner, because a 'little birdie' otherwise known as Mark Sloan couldn't keep his mouth shut about Derek having a girlfriend."

"That man is so much hotter when he doesn't say anything." Callie said causing Naomi to agree with him, "I'll get it!" Naomi raced to the door and opened it, "Oh, why, good evening Mister Shepherd. Don't you look mighty handsome this evening!"

"Why thank you, is Addison here? We have to get going." She could hear his voice come from the doorway as she stood up and approached the two with Callie at her heels, Derek automatically smiled when he saw her walk up to them; "Don't you look amazing." He kissed her softly.

"Are you sure I'm not overdressed? I mean, it was the least expensive thing that I own." Addison looked at him sheepishly, "She pretty much put a down-payment on that dress." Callie shouted out from somewhere in the room.

"I don't even want to know." Derek laughed as Addison linked her arm around his and they walked out of the dorms and down the street, they had agreed that they would just walk from the school to his sisters place considering that it was only two blocks away; noticing that Addison was getting cold as they walked, Derek pulled her in close to him, "This is it." He sighed as they stopped in front of a large house, he could see Nancy and Amelia standing in the kitchen, obviously talking about Addison by the way they were smiling and squealing, "You sure you are ready for this?" He asked Addison as they walked towards the door.

Addison nodded and replied; "We have to rip the stitches, no anesthesia."

"Let's do it."

**Authors Note: Okay, tell me what you thought? Was it good or no? REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
